Microelectronic power regulation systems generally include a power regulator configured to supply a desired, regulated power to a microelectronic device such as microprocessors, microcontrollers, memory devices, and the like. The system may also include capacitors located near and/or packaged with the microprocessor to supply additional charge during the operation of the microprocessor. Such power regulation systems are configured so that the power regulator (e.g., a switching regulator such as a Buck regulator) provides nominal operating power to the microprocessor and the capacitors supply charge to compensate for transient power demands that result from operation of the microelectronic device. Such transient power demands may occur, for example, when several transistors of the microprocessor switch in the same direction at approximately the same time—e.g., when a portion of the device is powered off to conserve power or a portion of the device is activated.
As the speed and integration of microprocessors increase, the use of power regulation systems that only employ decoupling capacitors to compensate for or regulate transient power demands becomes increasingly problematic. For example, the number and/or size of the capacitors required to account for transient events generally increases as the integration of the microprocessor increases. The capacitors take up a relatively large amount of space on the package and can be relatively expensive. In addition, as the speed and the performance of the microprocessor increases, the severity (e.g., the amplitude) of the transient power demands and the frequency of the events tend to increase. Further, the microelectronic devices often become more sensitive to degraded power waveforms, which result from transient events, as the integration and speed of the devices increase. Capacitors within typical power regulation systems may be unable to adequately regulate such sever transient power demands. If not regulated or filtered, transient power events may result in a power or ground “spike” or “bounce”—i.e., momentary voltage levels below or above the nominal operating voltage of the microelectronic device, which in turn induce bit errors in digital logic of the microelectronic device through degraded noise margin and supply-induced timing violations. Accordingly, improved apparatus for responding to transient events that result during operation of a microelectronic device are desired.
Furthermore, although typical Buck regulators are generally suitable for controlling power to some microprocessors, such regulators are not well suited to supply relatively high current (e.g., greater than about 30 amps) at relatively high speed (e.g., greater than about 100 kHz). One reason that Buck regulators have difficulty supplying high current at high speed to the microprocessor is that the regulator is configured to supply a single core operating voltage (Vcc) to the entire microprocessor. Supplying power from a single source and distributing the power to a limited number of locations of the microprocessor may be problematic in several regards. For example, various portions of the microprocessor may operate more efficiently at different amounts of power—e.g. at different current and/or voltage levels. To compensate for the different power requirements, the microprocessor may require additional components and integration to step the power up or down as needed. Such additional components and integration may undesirably add to the cost and complexity of the microprocessor and systems including the microprocessor. Further, supplying all or most of the power from a single regulated power source requires a relatively large power regulator, which is generally inherently slow to respond to changes in power demands.
Another problem associated with supplying the same operating power to a limited number of locations of a microprocessor is that microprocessor wiring schemes configured to distribute the regulator power to the microprocessor are generally complex and include relatively long wiring sections to supply power to sections of the device located away from the input source of the power. The relatively long wiring sections may cause delay and undesirable signal degradation or loss of the transmitted power. Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus for providing power to a plurality of portions of a microelectronic device and to supply various amounts of power to a plurality of locations on the microprocessor are desired.